


How dare you?!

by PanteaBooks19



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Jon Snow Knows Nothing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-19 13:20:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22711453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PanteaBooks19/pseuds/PanteaBooks19
Summary: The war was over and there was peace. The warden of the north Jon Stark had received countless betrothal offers for Arya and did the most sensible thing. He rejected them all, so why was Arya threatening to kill him?
Relationships: Arya Stark/Gendry Waters, Jon Snow & Arya Stark
Comments: 1
Kudos: 85





	How dare you?!

Arya Stark stormed down the halls clenching a letter that surprisingly had yet to burst into flames. She bumped into people without noticing through her red stained sight. No one doubted she would kill someone today. 

Slamming Jon’s office door open she rushed up to him ignoring maester Tarly.   
“How dare you,” she growled at the warden jabbing her pointing finger in his chest. “Who do you think you are?”

Jon starred, bewildered by his raging sister. “What’s wrong?”

Arya thrust the letter at him violently. “What is the meaning of this?”

Jon looked down at the crumpled paper. The words “I regret to inform you” barely legible. It was a rejection letter but he couldn’t make out who he sent it to.

“Do you not want me to be happy,” Arya accused slamming her fist onto the now splintering desk.

“What? Of course I want you to be happy,” Jon defended rising from his chair.

“Then why would you turn him down? Who gave you the right to say he couldn’t love me back,” Arya screamed at her brother on the verge of tears.   
“I don’t care what you said. I’ll find a way to marry him. I’ll run away if that’s what it takes! I don’t care! I….. can’t lose him… not again,” Arya fell to the ground sobbing.

Jon fell down into his chair. “Who could mean this much to Arya?” he couldn’t help but wonder. “Wait. how did she get a hold of that letter? Who was it for?” Jon tried to read the smudged name once more to no avail. “Did he give you the letter?” Jon finally spoke.

“No. I went to his forge to try and find him. I saw this letter dangerously close to the forge. I grabbed it so it wouldn’t burn but then I got curious and read it,” Arya blushed slightly admitting she was snooping. She wiped her nose with her arm, eyes red.

“Okay…. He works in the forge and submitted an offer… who could he be. Not Arren, the five John's are out of the question. Wait a minute didn’t….” jon finally came to a conclusion about who she was talking about. “You want to marry Robert?”

“Who? Oh right Gendry’s number one apprentice. No, not him. Gendry. I want to be with Gendry,” Arya smiled as said his name. Fondness glowing in her silver eyes.

Jon was taken aback. He leaned back from what seemed impossible. His sister was.. Is in love with his best friend. “Sam can you hand me the ink beside you? This one’s empty,” Jon tapped the ink well on his desk.

Arya glared at her brother as Sam replaced the ink. Crossing her arms with a huff not getting up yet. “Don’t ignore me,” She demanded.

Jon continued writing until he was finished. “Sam take this Letter to Gendry. Arya let’s talk about Dreadfort.”

With Gendry.

Gendry was worried. He had been rejected by her brother now the sun had started to set and he hadn’t seen her yet. Did Jon decide we shouldn’t hang out anymore? Maybe she was so repulsed by my offer she never wants to see me again? I hope not. Even if I can’t marry her I’d rather slit my throat then lose her again. 

“Gendry, Gen-dryy” Sam panted, reaching the smith at long last. He bent over loosely holding the letter exhausted.

The smith grabbed the letter looking wearily at the maester. He hastily tore the letter open.

Dear Gendry,

As you know I sent you a letter earlier rejecting your offer of marriage. However after a conversation with Arya, it’s clear I made a mistake. If you are still interested then meet me and my sister at the godswood to discuss the details of your wedding. Please come, Arya is about to kill me for rejecting your letter.  
With haste  
Jon Stark.

With Arya and Jon.

“Arya you are not wearing armour or a tunic on your wedding day.”

“So i’m walking down the aisle naked,” Arya teased her brother.

“No. you’ll be wearing a dress just this once.”

“But-”

“Our sister the queen would kill me.” Jon reminded the bride to be.

“Fine… but I want my friend hot pie in charge of the food.”

Jon laughed. “Okay. Just make sure you and Gendry go over the menu with him.”

Gendry ran into the Godswood slamming into a tree by accident.

“Gendry,” Arya squealed rushing towards her fiance.

“Arry… will you marry me?”

“Yes. Now get up we have wedding details to discuss


End file.
